Pony
by seobiyaaaaa
Summary: This PanWink/GuanHoon fanfiction. BxB. Yaoi. Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon from Wanna One. Saya ga pandai buat summary, so dibaca saja yha don't forget to review.


Pony

Park Jihoon seorang siswa berbadan semok namun berwajah manis, bersekolah di senior high school terkenal di kotanya. Jihoon juga merupakan idaman bagi hampir seluruh warga sekolah. Namun Jihoon tak sedikitpun tertarik kepada mereka, bahkan melirikpun tidak sama sekali. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Jihoon tetap ramah kepada mereka semua yang mengiriminya surat, bahkan yang menyatakan cinta padanya pun ia tetap tersenyum dan menolak secara halus. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Jihoon tertarik kepada seseorang. Seseorang itu tidak lain adalah adik kelasnya. Jihoon tidak berani mendekatinya, karena pria idaman Jihoon itu juga sama populernya dengan Jihoon. Tapi bedanya pria idamannya itu di rebuti para siswi-siswi kebanyakan. Jihoon kan jadi takut kalau kalau dia ternyata orientasinya masih lurus.

Hari ini seluruh guru sedang ada rapat, dan jadilah jam kosong. Jihoon pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Jihoon duduk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan. Kenapa sendirian ? Karena teman-teman Jihoon lebih memilih ke kantin ketimbang ke perpustakaan.

Saat ini Jihoon sedang menggerutu kesal. Kesal karena poninya sudah mulai panjang menutupi matanya. Ia ingin potong rambut tapi selalu tidak sempat. Jihoon pun mengerjakan tugas sambil sesekali memonyongkan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal, tak lupa tangan kirinya yang ia pakai untuk mengangkat poninya ke atas agar tidak menutupi matanya.

"Aihh menyebalkan sekali sih" gerutu Jihoon lalu memanyunkan bibir mungilnya itu.

"Astaga!" Jihoon terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba melihat seseorang di samping nya sambil menyodorkan ikat rambut. Jihoon awalnya menatap ikat rambut itu bingung.

"Pakai ini agar ponimu tidak mengganggu, sunbae-nim" ucap orang itu. Jihoon yang familiar akan suaranya pun seketika atensinya beralih ke orang itu.

"G-guanlin ?" cicit Jihoon.

"Hm? Kau tau aku?" tanya orang yang di sebut Guanlin oleh Jihoon.

Tanpa menjawab, Jihoon dengan cepat mengambil ikat rambut yang Guanlin pegang lalu mencoba mengikat poninya namun selalu gagal.

"Sini biar ku bantu" ucap Guanlin lalu mengambil kembali ikat rambut itu dari tangan Jihoon.

Guanlin menarik lengan Jihoon agar bisa lebih dekat. Lalu mengelus pelan poni Jihoon yang sudah dapat dikatakan panjang itu. Apa kabar Park Jihoon? Tentu saja sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sekarang. Guanlin perlahan mulai mengikat poni panjang Jihoon. Jujur saja, Jihoon hampir mati karena jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Nah,sudah. Sekarang kau bisa belajar dengan tenang" ucap Guanlin lalu mengelus pucuk kepala sunbae nya itu dengan lembut,setelahnya Guanlin pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dengan pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah.

Pony

Park Jihoon seorang siswa berbadan semok namun berwajah manis, bersekolah di senior high school terkenal di kotanya. Jihoon juga merupakan idaman bagi hampir seluruh warga sekolah. Namun Jihoon tak sedikitpun tertarik kepada mereka, bahkan melirikpun tidak sama sekali. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Jihoon tetap ramah kepada mereka semua yang mengiriminya surat, bahkan yang menyatakan cinta padanya pun ia tetap tersenyum dan menolak secara halus. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Jihoon tertarik kepada seseorang. Seseorang itu tidak lain adalah adik kelasnya. Jihoon tidak berani mendekatinya, karena pria idaman Jihoon itu juga sama populernya dengan Jihoon. Tapi bedanya pria idamannya itu di rebuti para siswi-siswi kebanyakan. Jihoon kan jadi takut kalau kalau dia ternyata orientasinya masih lurus.

Hari ini seluruh guru sedang ada rapat, dan jadilah jam kosong. Jihoon pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Jihoon duduk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan. Kenapa sendirian ? Karena teman-teman Jihoon lebih memilih ke kantin ketimbang ke perpustakaan.

Saat ini Jihoon sedang menggerutu kesal. Kesal karena poninya sudah mulai panjang menutupi matanya. Ia ingin potong rambut tapi selalu tidak sempat. Jihoon pun mengerjakan tugas sambil sesekali memonyongkan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal, tak lupa tangan kirinya yang ia pakai untuk mengangkat poninya ke atas agar tidak menutupi matanya.

"Aihh menyebalkan sekali sih" gerutu Jihoon lalu memanyunkan bibir mungilnya itu.

"Astaga!" Jihoon terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba melihat seseorang di samping nya sambil menyodorkan ikat rambut. Jihoon awalnya menatap ikat rambut itu bingung.

"Pakai ini agar ponimu tidak mengganggu, sunbae-nim" ucap orang itu. Jihoon yang familiar akan suaranya pun seketika atensinya beralih ke orang itu.

"G-guanlin ?" cicit Jihoon.

"Hm? Kau tau aku?" tanya orang yang di sebut Guanlin oleh Jihoon.

Tanpa menjawab, Jihoon dengan cepat mengambil ikat rambut yang Guanlin pegang lalu mencoba mengikat poninya namun selalu gagal.

"Sini biar ku bantu" ucap Guanlin lalu mengambil kembali ikat rambut itu dari tangan Jihoon.

Guanlin menarik lengan Jihoon agar bisa lebih dekat. Lalu mengelus pelan poni Jihoon yang sudah dapat dikatakan panjang itu. Apa kabar Park Jihoon? Tentu saja sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sekarang. Guanlin perlahan mulai mengikat poni panjang Jihoon. Jujur saja, Jihoon hampir mati karena jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Nah,sudah. Sekarang kau bisa belajar dengan tenang" ucap Guanlin lalu mengelus pucuk kepala sunbae nya itu dengan lembut,setelahnya Guanlin pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dengan pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah.

 **btw happy newyear yhaaa. Semoga tahun 2018 ini kita bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya :) dan kuatkanlah hati kalian para wannable, kurang lebih tinggal 365 days with wanna one :')**


End file.
